


It's Just Catnip

by KitHourglass



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas and Sam are in love with each other and won't admit it, Dean likes cats and won't admit it, Fluff, Kevin is fed up, M/M, catnip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:12:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8814625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitHourglass/pseuds/KitHourglass
Summary: The one where the Winchester's finally get a herb garden.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zetal (Rodinia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/gifts).



> For Ro, because it's past time I gave her something, and we were all disusing Sam and Dean getting a herb garden with cats in one of her fic comments sections. Hope you like it! 
> 
> This was edited by my beautiful and ever amazing friend TeamFreeWillAlways. She also came up with the title.

It was not often that Kevin snapped. He put up with all the Winchester's shit, sat around and stared at tablets, translated text, didn't sleep, put up with greasy food. Kevin did it all. But there were times, times such as these, that Kevin just broke. 

It was after perhaps the fifth or sixth time that Kevin had translated some old as balls text for some spell and then they discovered they didn't have the ingredients for some anti curse or ritual. And yeah, Kevin understood why they wouldn't just have skunk butts or bones from old pharaohs laying around, but really, how FRICKING HARD was it to keep some goddamn fresh rosemary in the bunker?!! They had the outside space, hell they had the inside space. 

Kevin chose to voice his thoughts aloud while Sam and Dean were arguing, something along the lines of "No, Dean, we can't call up Cas just to bring us some rosemary!" 

He stood up from where he had been making the table his pillow. "We need a fucking herb garden!!! How have you two never thought of this? It would save so much trouble. Let's just plant a herb garden. Castiel will love it. We can grow fresh stuff. We need to do this. " 

Sam and Dean stared at him. "That's actually an awesome idea." Sam exclaimed, face lighting up like a happy puppy at all the things he could do. "We could grow vegetables." He added, while Dean groaned.

"You're right though, Kev," Dean said. "How did we not think of this?" He beamed at Kevin. 

"Because you guys are idiots," Kevin muttered, then face planted the table. He was fucking tired. 

 

Plans were made for a herb garden, ASAP. (After the latest emergency was fixed of course) Sam dragged Dean to the farmers market, and Kevin and Castiel started to work on clearing an area. They were halfway though pulling weeds when Cas picked up a plant and held it out to Kevin for inspection. 

"Kevin, what is this? It smells . . ." Castiel took a deep breath. It was hard to explain how it smelled. Very good. Made him kinda of sleepy. "Happy . . . " Cas finished, closing his eyes dreamily and rubbing it against his cheek. 

Kevin, much to Cas' surprise snatched the plant out of his hand. Castiel glared at him, but Kevin was sighing in relief. "It's just catnip." 

Castiel frowned, tilting his head. "How would it nip cats? It has no teeth." He was utterly flummoxed. Kevin stared at him. "It's a plant, Castiel. Cats really like it." 

"Oh." Cas nodded. "I like it too. Can we keep it?" 

"I guess," Kevin said. 

Cas smiled happily. "Does that mean the cats are going to be coming to our garden?" 

 

Sam was in his element. He had gotten various potted herbs and seed packets, as well as some fresh bread. Dean had looked around, and headed straight for tomato plants. At least Dean understood the importance of fresh tomatoes. He came to Sam carrying two tomato plants. Sam saw his brother smirk out of the corner of his eye. "Honey Sam? I wonder why you're getting that." 

"Dean-" Sam started as he paid and turned to face Dean who was wearing an absolutely shit eating grin on his face. "It's for your boyfriend isn't it?" 

Sam rolled his eyes, moving past his brother to go to the car, and hoping Dean wouldn't notice the flush on his cheeks. 

When they got back to the bunker they went out back to the new garden. It was pretty clear now, Cas and Kevin were placing stones around the edge. 

"Guys we're back! How's the garden?" Dean called, setting down the tomato plants. 

Sam trailed behind him, clutching the jar of honey to his chest. Kevin was sitting up, pulling off his gloves and throwing them at Dean. "Just ready for you to start planting." 

Dean caught the gloves, dried dirt crumbling over his shirt. "Hey, man, don't be so aggressive." He chuckled. Until what Kevin had said registered. "Wait, what?" 

Kevin stood up, smiling gleefully. "Castiel and I can't do all the work, Dean. Besides, where did the whole "be nicer to Kevin" thing go?" Sam rolled his eyes as Dean spluttered and Kevin provoked him. Sam went over to Cas, grinning shyly as he dropped into a crouch beside Castiel. Cas was totally ingrossed in his work, plucking the last few weeds and turning the soil, picking up an earth worm so carefully and gently nestling it back into the soil. 

"There're pretty cool, huh?" Sam broke the quiet, smiling at Castiel. "They're really good for gardens too." 

Cas looked up at him, and Sam didn't think Cas had looked quite that happy and at peace then he was right now, kneeing in the soil in an old pair of jeans and a flannel top, hands streaked with dirt. He looked good in nature, at peace. Sam had always wanted a garden, (And Dean had teased him endlessly about that one) but Sam loved the feeling of the soil and growing something. You had to give plants proper care, love even. It was different. And plants didn't judge. Animals didn't either, Sam thought as he looked at Castiel smiling at him and wished they could have a pet to help both Sam and Cas. A dog? Or a cat? Dean was allergic, but there were pills for that. He recalled Cas liking cats. 

"They are very noble creatures, much like bees." Cas said, and it startled Sam out of his thoughts. "I would like to learn more about them." 

Sam laughed. "We can do that. We can watch some National Geographic when we get in, yeah? Speaking of bees, I got you this from the market." He handed Cas the honey, who took it with a dirty palm. He smiled but looked confused at the same time.

"Sam, this was so thoughtful." Cas said, beaming at him, and Sam felt a warm glow in his chest. But Castiel still looked a little unsure, "What is National Geographic?" 

Sam just stared. "How-? Wouldn't Metatron have included that in the deal of the whole snapping pop culture in your head? I guess he must have just been doing popular movies and songs and TV.  
Geez. How do you not have Nat Geo in the crash course for Angels?" 

Castiel merely shrugged. "Regardless, I would love to watch this "Nat Geo" with you Sam." He frowned at the honey. "I am getting this jar dirty." 

Sam just laughed. Dean came over then, his arm slung around Kevin. "Well, Kevin refuses to do more work, and I'll kill everything, so we're going in. You two nerds staying out here?" 

"Yeah, we're gonna start planting. But,"  Sam jabbed his finger at his brother, "You are planting the tomatoes."

 

Dean had to admit it. The herb garden had been a pretty freaking great idea. Cas loved it, there were fresh herbs, and he had more flavor to add to the various new dishes he was whipping up right and left now that he had a kitchen and some free time. Plus, Cas loved it, he and Sam were out there almost everyday. Dean wasn't exactly sure what they were doing, did you really have to pull weeds that often? And water? Dean didn't know. He really didn't know all the much about gardening. His mother had had a garden, but that had been a long time ago. Maybe he could get into it with Sammy and Cas. But what if they were making out or something? He did not need to walk into that. Although it was very doubtful that Sam would have pulled his head out of his ass enough to tell the angel how he felt. Dean wasn't sure Cas even knew what he was feeling, so Dean gave him a free pass. Even if they had by some miracle finally gotten together, Dean didn't think that they would hide it, or even be able to if they tried. Not that they actually hid being totally and disgustingly in love with each other. But apparently they couldn't see that. 

 

He was so caught up in the rant in his mind that he didn't notice he had been aimlessly staring at the same cupboard for about five minutes. Dean grumbled to himself as he finally opened it to get out his lunch. He frowned. 

"Hey, Sammy! Did you eat some of the tuna?" Dean yelled to his brother. 

"Dean I hate tuna, why in hell would I have eaten it?" Sam yelled back. "Besides, it's not all gone is it? We'll buy you more soon!" 

Dean glared at the cupboard. "Sam, I had 18 cans of tuna, there was a sale! And I only ate like three or four since then, and I'm down to seven! Seven, Sam!" 

Sam came into the room, carrying a book and looking frustrated. "Dean, Kevin or Cas could have eaten it. I don't like tuna so it must have been one of them. Either that or we have a ghost who really likes tuna. I said we'd get you more, what's the big deal." 

"But where did it go?!" Dean yelled throwing his hands up. "People don't just steal my food out of my kitchen! A man's kitchen is his castle, Sam, and if someone eats eight cans of tuna from it I want to know about it!" He took a deep breath. "Besides, Kevin doesn't like seafood, does he?"

His brother had a look on his face that was between exasperation, amusement, and resignation. "I'm pretty sure that isn't actually a saying, Dean. But if it will make you feel better, I'll ask Cas and Kevin about it. If they don't know, we'll have to look into tuna snatching ghosts."

"Good." Dean said, pointedly ignoring that fact he was being made fun of. "Do you want any lunch?" Because that was about the only thanks his bitch of a brother was going to get after being a smart ass. Sam rolled his eyes, like he knew exactly what Dean was thinking, which he probably did.

"No thanks, I already ate." He walked out again calling behind him, "Beware of tuna snatchers!" 

Dean glowered at his brother's retreating form.

 

Cas and Sam were engrossed in yet another Nat Geo marathon, laying on Sam's bed with the laptop balanced on their knees. Castiel had, as Sam predicted, absolutely loved it. The one they were watching now was about the big cats, and Cas seemed more engrossed then ever. It was amusing and sweet, Sam thought, that Cas could talk about his admiration for the cheetahs speed and tactic, compare the prides of lions and their strong bond of family to the Winchesters own lives, and then coo about how adorable the kitties were.

Sam couldn't really focused on the show at the moment though, because Castiel was curled under his arm, warm and solid against his chest. Sam wondered if he would ever be able to tell Cas the truth, that he loved him, was in love with him. Dean knew of course, and Kevin suspected. But what about Cas? He was an angel, and while Sam knew he loved them, he didn't know if Cas could really experience romantic love, or at least how humans felt it. 

He was shaken out of his thoughts by Castiel saying, "Sam, are you listening to me?" 

"What?" Sam asked, looked down to find a disapproving Cas. "Oh shit, sorry Cas. I got lost in thought, shows always make me sleepy and unfocused. What were you saying?" 

Castiel appeared to consider this. He nodded "I was just saying that the tiger was an amazing animal, why would anyone ever kill them to this point, facing extinction?" 

Sam glanced back at the laptop to see they were indeed in Asia now. "Well Cas, it's horrible, but lots of people do that to all sorts of animals. Tiger coats are very beautiful and people would pay a lot of money for one a long time age, and still would today. The hunters killed more of them to get more money, and the collectors got their pelts even though that killing an animal for it's coat or for bragging or just for sport it's horrible. But people are doing a lot of things to help the tigers, helping them to breed and taking care of them in zoos, enforcing the no poaching law for tigers. It's still bad out that there, but it's getting better." 

Castiel nodded. "I would like to help them someday. I would like to see a tiger too." 

Sam smiled and pulled the other man more securely against him. "Well, it's hard for Dean and I to actually go out to Asia because of our jobs, andI know you have a lot of angel business, but maybe we can go someday. We can donate money to help the cause too, and I can take you to a zoo sometime to see the tigers." 

Cas' eyes shone, and he hugged Sam tightly, the show on the laptop all but forgotten. "You would do that?" 

"Yeah Cas, I would." Sam remember something after they had been sitting in quiet but for the sounds from the laptop. "Cas, did you eat any of Dean's tuna? He was freaking out about it earlier." 

Sam didn't think he had ever seen Cas blush like he was doing now. Sam raised his eyebrows. "What, you did? It's okay if you did Cas, Dean was just worried because he didn't know where it was." 

Castiel glanced down, his face going a deeper pink. And damn if it wasn't adorable. "Not- not exactly." 

"Not exactly? What do you mean not exactly Cas?" Sam frowned. 

"Well, I may have, ah- beenfeedingstraycats." Castiel finished in a rush, so fast Sam could barely understand him. It took his brain a moment to sort out the words, but when he did he started to laugh. 

"We have strays? And you've been feeding them?" 

Cas nodded still not looking at Sam. He laughed again. "Oh Cas. Sounds like something I would have done. You could have told us. I love animals and Kevin wouldn't have minded. Dean might a little, but we'll bring him around. Are they friendly?" 

"Some of them, I've-" He finally looked up, still blushing. "named the ones who come the most and let me pet them. A lot of them I can't get close to. I think they were attracted to the catnip in the garden, which I understand, I have rather been wondering if angels are something like cats for I like it more than humans seem to. I started bringing out food for them." Castiel paused, biting his lip, making Sam's eyes drop without his permission to Cas' mouth. "It's getting cold, and they need proper care, could we maybe, be able to take some in? Take them to the vet? The ones I would be able to bring in are really good, and the bunkers big enough, maybe Dean would be okay?" 

Sam knew then he was a goner, but what was he going to do, say no to Cas and cats. They'd figure out what to do about Dean. "How many are there, the ones you want to bring in?" 

"Four." 

Cas was still giving him that look, the one Sam couldn't resist. Four cats wouldn't be too bad, the bunker was big. Dean could get allergy meds. Besides, Sam had wanted Cas to be able to experience pets, and this would be the perfect opportunity for him to be able to.

"Alright Cas. Those cats will be in here by Thanksgiving if I have anything to say about it." The look Cas gave him was well worth every word Dean was going to yell at Sam for agreeing. Sam couldn't care less what Dean would say at the moment. 

 

Sam had met the cats and was smitten with them, and fell even deeper in love with Cas with the way he cared for them. It was worth the shouting he got when he went in to tell Dean the news. The good news: He knew what happened to the tuna! The bad news: They were getting cats and nothing Dean said would change that. Kevin had stumbled tiredly into the kitchen halfway though the argument and went right back out as soon as Dean tried to recruit him to his side of the argument.

That afternoon Sam and Cas went shopping for cat food and litter boxes and cat bowls and toys. Cas was thrilled. And that evening they carried in the four cats. Castiel made Dean and Kevin stay while he introduced them. 

"This is Rosemary," Cas said, placing the young tabby on Kevin's lap. "I called her that because it was rosemary that started this whole thing." Kevin petted the cat and she purred, rubbing against his hand. Cas pulled Poppy out next, the calico, placing her on the couch between Kevin and Dean. Dean sneezed. "This is Poppy. Sage." He said as he placed another tabby down, she sniffed around Dean's feet. Dean sneezed again and glared. Lastly, Cas held the old black cat, who had seemed to have seen many fights, as half of his left ear was tattered, and he had a slight limp. "This is Darth Vader. I think you will get along wonderfully with him Dean." Dean just stared at Castiel. 

"All these herb names and then Darth Vader?" Dean asked. He eyed the cat, who was swishy his tail grouchily. "Though I guess it suits him." 

Sam had to agree with Cas. Dean and Darth Vader were made for each other. 

 

He was going to do it. Sam was going to do it, as Cas stood fidgeting and worrying. Vader and Rose were getting fixed today since the Winchester's could only afford to get two cats fixed; though all four had gotten a check up and had been treated for flees, and they had plans to catch the other strays and get them fixed as well. For now they fed them till they could get them fixed and hopefully into shelters.

"Cas, they'll be okay. Rose may have a longer recovery because it's a more difficult operation, but they'll both be fine." Cas nodded, and Sam took his hand. Cas looked down at their fingers, and then looked at Sam with a questioning yet hopeful look in his eyes. 

Sam swallowed. It was now or never. "Hey Cas?" 

Cas smiled. "Yes Sam?" 

Sam took his other hand, and took a deep breath. "I love you." 

"I love you too." And Cas stood up on his tiptoes and kissed Sam. 

 

They were a good family. Kevin, Dean, Sam, Cas, Vader, Rose, Poppy, and Sage. Dean and Vader bonded quite quickly, they enjoyed being grouchy together. And when Dean always put up with Vader and let him in to his room to sleep on his bed, well, Dean was goner. Kevin liked the cats too, he didn't really have on bonded to him, but he often had all the girl kitties in his lap. They of course love Sam and Cas, who cooed over them and hugged them and slept with them all over them. Even if they sometimes kicked the cats, (and everyone else) out, or run off. 

Cas slept in Sam's bed unless he was off on angel business. Sam slept best the nights that Cas was at the bunker, and was happiest when he had his angel, his lover, with him. And a few cats certainly made it that much better.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make me and my cat very happy!


End file.
